Ties That Bind
Part I “The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper.” ''--Eden Phillpotts'' Chapter I It was raining. It had been raining for several days by then, and a light drizzle was pattering down on the train as it eased itself out of the station. Evelyn watched silently as the train left the station, leaving her past behind. Then, slowly, she smiled. She had been waiting for this day for so long, and now it was finally happening. She was finally journeying towards her destiny, also known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything was perfect. The puzzle pieces of her life were finally falling into place. Well, almost falling into place. She cast an irritated glance at the blonde sitting across from her. Ophelia was anxiously biting her lip and twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, one of her countless bad habits. Her eyes were red. She had been crying - or rather, weeping, for several days. While Evelyn was excited at the prospect of Hogwarts, Ophelia had dreaded leaving her home behind. Ophelia noticed Evelyn glaring, and quickly stopped. She stared down at her feet, trying not to think about home. Evelyn sighed and continued staring out the window. The door to their compartment suddenly swung open. A confident-looking girl sauntered in and took a quick look around. Her eyes fell on Evelyn, and a wide smile spread across her face. She strolled over to the empty seat next to her, and plopped down. She then turned to face Evelyn, addressing her as though they were old friends. "Exciting, isn't it? We're finally going to learn some real magic. I'm Sagara, by the way. Sagara Kaur." "I'm Evelyn. Evelyn Licht. The girl over there is my....sister..., Ophelia," Evelyn replied, gesturing towards Ophelia. "You've got to be kidding. You two look nothing alike!" Sagara exclaimed, surprised. Evelyn shrugged. "I have a hard time believing it too, sometimes, but in the end, we are related." Sagara cast another skeptical glance at the two of them, then shrugged. "Whatever. So, which house do you want to be in?" "Ravenclaw," Evelyn answered. "You?" "Slytherin," Sagara replied nonchalantly. "I don't believe all that nonsense about Slytherin being full of Dark Wizards. I mean, sure, they've produced a few dark wizards in the past, but which house hasn't? My father says that it's all just a stereotype. He's the editor of the Daily Prophet, you know?" She continued on without waiting for Evelyn's reply. "It's not really that impressive. I mean, sure, he makes tons of money, and sure, he's the editor or the most widely-read newspaper in the wizarding community, but in the end, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, what does your dad do?" "He's a magizoologist," Ophelia replied quietly. "I see." Sagara was obviously not impressed. "I'm sure he brings a lot of....interesting.....creatures home with him." "Actually, he specializes in magical birds," Ophelia replied, her voice barely rising above a whisper. "That's nice," Sagara replied, not paying any attention. She leaned towards Evelyn, her golden-brown eyes shining. "Have you heard about the Gringotts break-in?" she whispered conspiratorially. Evelyn shook her head. "Are you sure it's not just another rumor?" "Oh, know. Father went to investigate it, but they wouldn't tell him anything. It's all very hushed up. All he found out was that a priceless artifact was stolen. I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will have no trouble reclaiming it, though." "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Evelyn replied matter-of-factly. "What do you mean?" Sagara asked, raising her eyebrow. "It would take a criminal genius to break into Gringotts and leave again without causing a commotion. In that case, the Ministry has their work cut out for them," Evelyn stated. Sagara shrugged, and tossed her glossy black hair back. "In any case, I'm sure it's bound to be very exciting. Now come on, we should get changed into our robes. We've almost arrived at Hogwarts." WIP